


Hazy Aestus

by cosmicviscera, Sweetlil_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dry Humping, Loud Sex, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Only A Little Plot, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, but i didnt do much with it, it works out, keith is a little tugged into it, klance, loud lance, this was supposed to be alpha and beta stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicviscera/pseuds/cosmicviscera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlil_Angel/pseuds/Sweetlil_Angel
Summary: Lance isn't up to par, Keith finds out why.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicviscera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicviscera/gifts).



> Hey! So I wrote this in collaboration with trademarked's work Say my name, Say my name and well, i hope you enjoy what i have for you! Thanks so much for the kudos in my last story. That was my motivation to make this one! Enjoy(*＾▽＾)／!!
> 
> The charaters depicted in the work of fiction are 18+  
> ♡♡♡
> 
> (13.09.18 edit: yo this is Sweetlil_Angel's main ho cosmicviscera (used to be trademarked), i deleted 'say my name' cos it was UGLY and im gonna try write something less disgosteng tyvm <3 )

Lance was not up to par today. He kept missing his shots, flying his lion poorly and losing his temper with just about anyone. Everyone was starting to get a little worried about him.

Eventually Lance hadn't shown up at all. 

"Hunk have you seen Lance?"  
Shiro inquired after a considerable amount of time had passed, slight worry hidden in the undertones of voice. 

Lance would have been here at least an hour ago. He should have been here 2 hours ago.

Hunk looked up, worry etched on his brow, has he stops fiddling with his power transformer.  
"Sorry, he locked himself in his room. He said something about his 'me time'" he emphasized it with air quotes.  
"He asked for food later but honestly i'm clueless on how to get him out."

Pidge poke their head up from her laptop.  
"Let it be. This is the first time something like this has happened. And something seriously wrong were to happen i'm sure we would hear all the whining 2 weeks in advance"

It still left a sour feeling in thier stomachs though. The mere thought that Lance was hurt left a bad feeling in the gut of thier stomachs.

Over the next 2 two days Shiro, Hunk, Pidge and Coran paid a visit to dear Lance. Trying to Coax (or threaten) Lance out of their room, to no avail. 

They were getting really worried, especially after Allura paid a visit and, by her account, a ghastly groan was heard before a sweaty Lance opened the door with glazed over eyes and a shirtless torso. He was hiding something behind his back and trying to cover his disheveled bed with his body, failing miserably. 

Talking to him has lead to grins and assurance of his well being, with the door slowly but firmly being shut in thier face.

Today it was Keith's turn.

Keith stood infront of Lance's door, holding a sort of fruit salad with a glass of almost milk on a tray.

Keith showed some concern towards Lance. The blue clad pilot seemed to become more and more sluggish, bringing the whole team down. Yeah, that's it. 

Ignoring the swelling feeling in his chest, Keith raised his hand to the door, only to pause as a heavy moan breeched the walls.  
Keith was, in a word, confused.  
This was not made any better with the gasps and cries that came afterwards. 

Keith was then certain he was under attack and banged his fist on the door.

"Lance! Open the door!"

The inside went quiet for a minute, then a very sweaty, panting, sweet-smelling Lance emerged from his door. His hand holding him up and he managed to show his head, shoulder, and one arm holding him up.

His face had some slight drool sliding down his already very red face as he put on a weak smile.

Keith had never seen him like this.  
"Lance? Are you okay?"

Lance's smile only grew as his eyes went hazy. The sweet smell hit Keith like a ton of bricks, sending unwanted signals down south.

Lance then began to lean forward and succeeded in catching Keith lips with his own.

Keith trembled at the sudden contact, warmth blossoming in the pit of his stomach.

The heady scent of cherries and chocolate clouded his senses as Lance pulled him into his room.

Pushing him to the wall, Lance begins humping Keith's thigh, his cock in full view and drooling on his clothed limb. Their mouths were open as their tongues slid over each other in feverent abandon.

Lances moans strengthened Keith's half hard dick, spikes of pleasure taking over Keiths rationale as he trailed his hands to cup Lance's ass.

Lance's moan spiked in pitch as Keith kneaded is rear towards him. Holding him firmly in places as he pulled away from the kiss, Lance's whine and whimpers making themselves known. Keith leaned towards Lance's neck, sucking lightly on the soft, smooth, caramel skin.

Lance's cock and ass twitched with all the stimuli, begging for relief.

"..mmmahhh.. K-keith i..i need... Ahhh FUCK"

Lance drove his hips forward, his own thigh coming in contact with Keith's member, a damp spot on his trousers. This elicited a groan from him, sending delicious shivers down his spine.

Wasting no time, Lance reached down and palmed Keith's crotch, gaining more moans as his reward. Keith unlatched himself fron Lance's neck and panted. He removed one hand from Lance's rear and grabbed his dick up front.

Lance's cries increased in volume and he rutted Keith's thigh for all it was worth, not slowing down his torture for Keith.

Their heavy breathing, sweet whimperings and heavy moans were almost enough to toss them over the edge, they were so close.

Almost...

Almost....

BANG BANG BANG.

"Um excuse me, there seems to be quite a bit of noise coming from this chamber"

The door slid open, presenting the two pilots in a deer in the headlights moment; faces flushed, hair messy, heavy pants emmiting from both if them and hands covering a VERY vulnerable part of their bodies.

Coran looked at them both with heavy curiousity.

"Mhm, beg my pardon. Bad timing?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry... I SWEAR IT WON'T ALWAYS BE LIKE THIS! They'll fuck one day! ...eventally... Soon! They'll fuck soon.
> 
> Anything i could do to be better? Tell me! I wanna make good Fanfics for you guys! Have a pleasant day! (ノ^∇^)


End file.
